Kei Kurono
|-|Gantz Suit= |-|Hard Suit= Summary Kei Kurono (玄野 計, Kurono Kei) is the primary protagonist of the Gantz series. He is a reluctant hero and leader of the Tokyo Team. In the beginning, Kei is seen as a selfish, hesitant, and reckless person. However, his entire view on life changes after watching Kato's determination to keep everyone alive. After Kato and Kishimoto die during the fight against the Buddha Aliens, he finds it in himself to overcome his fears and make Kato's mission a reality (To keep all of the players alive through the missions). Power And Stats Tier: 9-C, High 8-C with Z-Gun | 8-C | At least High 8-C Name: Kei Kurono Origin: Gantz Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Alien-Hunter Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Master Swordsman and Marksman | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invisibility and Power Detection with Controller | All previous abilities, Energy Projection (Can fire energy attacks from his palms) Attack Potency: Street level (Superior to the American Gantz Team, who were easily defeated by Eeva Gund), Large Building level+ with Z-Gun (Created a large crater with a single shot) | Building level (Managed to defeat Eeva Gund using the full strength of the Gantz Suit) | At least Large Building level+ (Wearers of the Hard Suit are able to injure even the strongest Aliens, who are capable of surviving multiple shots from the Z-Gun). Ignores conventional durability with X-Weapons (Causes the targeted area to explode as long as they are hit) Speed: Peak Human (Can somewhat keep with Vampires without a Gantz Suit) | Superhuman (Can run at superhuman speeds) with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with Eeva Gund, who was stated by other Gantz users that his motion defies all logic, which should make him far superior to Sakurai Hiroto) | At least Superhuman with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Much faster than before) Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Class K (A Gantz user was able to move Eeva Gund's body with a punch. A much weaker Gantz user was able to lift and throw a large dinosaur) | At least Class K (Much stronger than before) Striking Strength: Street Class | Building Class | At least Large Building level+ Durability: Streel level (Survived a long fall without suffering any injuries) | Building level (Withstood a kick from Eeva Gund, who can create huge craters with his attacks, and can even one-shot other Gantz users) | At least Large Building level+ (Can take attacks from other Gantz users with the Hard Suit) Stamina: High (Managed to survive long missions without a Gantz Suit) | Very high (Can survive great falls and can take extremely deadly attacks. Able to take out entire group of elite Aliens without getting tired) | Very high Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range to tens of meters with Gantz Sword. Tens of meters with X-Gun, Y-Gun and Z-Gun, one kilometer with X-Shotgun | Extended melee range, several tens of meters with energy attacks Standard Equipment: Gantz Suit, Controller, X-Gun, X-Shotgun, Y-Gun, Gantz Sword, Gantz Cycle, and Hard Suit. More details Intelligence: Above Average. He have great leadership skills when it comes to battles and is able to outsmart an entire group of Vampires and fellow Gantz members. He has also survived missions without his Gantz Suit that were extremely dangerous by using his quick thinking. His mastery over the sword is tremendous, to the point of being able to put Eeva Gund on the ropes, who is known as "The God of War" of his people, which would indicate he is one of, if not, the best warrior of his entire race. Weaknesses: After sustaining enough damage, the durability of the Gantz Suit disappears, although it still retains its enhanced strength and agility. Key: Base | With the Gantz Suit | With the Hard Suit Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gantz Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8